


Magic binding us

by MangaBitch



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Affection, Apologies, Awkwardness, Bathtubs, Blushing, Boarding School, Body Worship, Bonding, Books, Bracelets, Bubble Bath, Butlers, Canon Het Relationship, Character Bashing, Childhood Trauma, Conversations, Crystals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Curses, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Femininity, Feminist Themes, Flirting, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gift Giving, Girl Power, Guilt, Headspace, Healing, Heart-to-Heart, Herbalism, Herbology, Heterosexuality, Holding Hands, Home, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Intimacy, Jokes, Kissing, Libraries, Living Together, Long Hair, Love, Magic, Meditation, Memories, Minor Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Minor Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery, Morning Cuddles, My First Work in This Fandom, Nature, Nature Magic, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One True Pairing, Paganism, Parental Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode, Past Abuse, People Watching, Personal Growth, Pet Names, Presents, Protection, Protection Magic, Protectiveness, Reading, Research, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Scars, School, Self-Acceptance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Social Anxiety, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Surprises, Sweet, Talking, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Telekinesis, Tenderness, Time Skips, Touching, Trauma, True Love, Trust, Undressing, Walks In The Woods, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Witchcraft, Witches, Zyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Despite her previous fear of her power, when she previously arrived as a student at the school. Zoe came to accept it and grow in her own right as a powerful witch. Kyle supporting her growth as a witch, blossoming like a beautiful flower. (I take chapter requests)
Relationships: Zoe Benson & Kyle Spencer, Zoe Benson/Kyle Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Protection charm

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough fandom work for this pairing

Zoe rested her head comfortably on Kyle's chest, running her fingers delicately along his arm. All the moments she had ever felt lost or afraid, sensing danger or worrying of her future, Kyle knew exactly how to ease her into indifference. Allowing her to realise how unnecessary those worries had been all along, allowing her to enjoy the moment and only worry about the true dangers they may face. Simply living from moment to moment with the boy she loved, taking time for headspace. She had been so scared and confused when she first came to the school, the fact that her welcoming committee had faked a sacrificial ritual on her hadn't helped matters. But she soon came to love her sisters with all their odd quirks, finally feeling as though she wasn't alone. But she found peace with herself over time, finding pride in her power and all the good she could do with it. Protecting the school, fighting their enemies and learning of her true potential, learning of a side of herself she never knew before. Her hazel eyes gazing out of the window across the school gardens. Roaming over the patches of roses, the herb gardens and other grounds belonging to the school, somewhere under it all Madison had been buried after her confrontation with Kyle, returned to being worm food as she deserved before they resurrected her. Reflecting on her personal growth and newfound position in the coven, courtesy of their new supreme, Cordelia. Sat on the bedside window of previously her and Madisons' shared room, now shared by herself and her boyfriend. The room was too big for herself and Kyle was glued to her at the hip so it only made sense. Sharing a room meant they had their privacy as a couple and could practice magic together. Kyle having his own collection of books to enjoy, listening to music until he waited for her to return or helping to clean up her room. Alleviating any further stresses she may harbour.

Zoe was sat comfortably on his lap, his arms wrapped protectively around her as if she would shatter like glass. His nose buried in her long silky dark blonde hair, reminding himself that this wasn't a dream. After the fear of Zoe perishing during the test of the seven wonders, being impaled on the school gates attempting transmutation. Kyle had become more cautious of her safety. Enraged when Madison refused to resurrect after she had been wounded, despite Zoe having previously done the same for her. Carrying a resentment towards the past actress even after she had died. Though he knew of his guilt in being her murderer, none of the witches seemed to hold a grudge against him for slaying her despite the crime. Due to Madison's cruel torments and mocking of her fellow sisters in the past, many were relieved for her to finally be gone and learning her lesson in hell.

But as time went passed, the school now open to the public and new witches previously in hiding now attending the school. Life at Miss Robichaux was now a hive of new faces and new responsibilities. New history to teach younger witches, new powers to develop and new enemies growing every day. When Zoe wasn't teaching the new younger witches and Kyle wasn't busy with household chores. Their time was becoming scarce, having to alternate between their free time. Balancing their hobbies and schedules had become more difficult than ever, taking a slight strain on them. It could become stressful, due to the separation anxiety they suffered due to how intimately close their relationship was. They had always been a very affectionate couple, showing their feelings not only in words but in gestures, touch. Kyle was Zoe's rock, someone to come home to, someone whom brought her comfort. She only needed to gaze at him from across the room and a beaming smile came across her face. Her cheeks dusting with a rosy blush, her eyes shining bright like a star. Sometimes Queenie would tease her for being so distracted but did attempt to help give them more alone time to act as a couple. Allowing them to treasure moments like these, as though they were a gift. The quieter moments with no lessons, no schedule and no having to say goodbye until bedtime or lessons ending. They could go about their day without plans, just having a casual day of whatever came to mind. All the time in the world to do whatever they wanted, breakfast in bed, spend all day cuddling, go for a walk along the grounds, explore New Orleans.

But during this time, Zoe had been able to privatise her magic to make something special for Kyle. If he even got the slightest suspicion he would get nosy and intrude on her while she was trying to focus. She had put all her time and energy into this, Misty day helping her get what she needed and teaching her how to focus her energy. Asking Zoe that she help teach her how to make them too, so she could make one for herself and Miss Cordelia. "Kyle, I made you something. It's a protection charm" Zoe explained bashfully. She had been working on this for some time, wanting to surprise him, so she had to avoid him to keep it a secret. She knew Kyle didn't harbour magic as the rest of the residents in the school did, she wanted him to always be safe. She knew he would be weak to magic from other witches, she knew other stronger enemies with magic could do him harm. He may have been a ward and a butler, but aside from superhuman strength and stamina, he carried no magical abilities to speak of.

She raised one of his hands, previously having been wrapped around her waist. Placing a woven bracelet around his wrist, fastened with a magnetic lock so it would never become lost. It had small shards of rose quartz woven into the strings, they symbolize protection, encouraging love, trust, harmony and purified the heart. The holly wood used to create the bracelet itself harboured luck and protection magic. She had intricately chosen every ingredient, using her knowledge gathered from books to power it. Looking for the best places in their city to find what she needed, in the end all of her effort had paid off. "The rose quartz will protect your love for me, making sure no negative influences will harm you. The holly will bring you good luck" she encouraged. It would certainly ease some of her anxiety towards his wellbeing while she was gone.

Kyle smiled, this had to be the best present someone had ever given him in his life. Zoe was always thinking of him, not a moment was he from her thoughts, to which he felt the same way. She was his sunshine, his angel, while he was her protector and her rock. He truly believed that meeting her that night at the party had been fate, if his selfish frat brothers hadn't ruined the whole evening for them both. But that was behind them now, they had a new life together and he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. Fingering the gift affectionately, admiring the craftsmanship Zoe had forged to create it. He would treasure it always, wearing on his person from sunrise to sunset, until he breathed his last breath. He would have to repay her for this kindness in every way he knew how. But that could wait until later, feeling her warmth against him was enough for now. Kissing her forehead affectionately, trailing his kisses down her nose to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She tasted sweeter than honey, like nectar, addicted to the taste of her lips. Nuzzling against her affectionately, silent words of love being expressed "Thank you Zoe" he whispered softly.

Zoe smiled, relieved he appreciated the gesture, she had been somewhat anxious that he would reject it or tell her she needed it more. She wouldn't go this far for just anyone, as a witch and now a member of the coven council, it wasn't only her job to protect her fellow witches but also her lover. She never thought she would find love in this school, she never thought she would meet a boy who drove her as crazy as he did. He was the first good thing to come into her life since learning of her magical gifts. Previously believing it to be a burden she could learn to control and then live a normal life in peace. Then she met Kyle at the party and her whole world changed. Gazing at each other from across the room until he bought her a drink, leading to him swooning over her and following her around like a lost puppy. Trying to repress her feelings for him out of guilt, killing her first boyfriend Charlie and her education to her witchcraft lineage being rather traumatic. But she learned she could love someone, within certain limits, if one died and was resurrected they became immune to her black widow curse. Kyle had become someone irreplaceable to her, she hated sharing him with Madison, she hated pretending she didn't care "You're my family too Kyle".

Kyle chuckled to himself, Zoe had certainly become more confident in speaking her words since then, no longer buckling under pressure and developing a personal strength. No longer the mousy awkward girl she had been at the party, out of place and not knowing what to do with herself. Turning his wrist with a childlike curiosity, admiring her homemade gift with a fond expression, watching the sunlight glitter across the Rose Quartz and silver. He could see and sense the love that went into her present, infusing it with as much magical power as she could muster. This was more beautiful than any fancy jewellery you found in a high end store, shining in the light like an evening star. But he felt guilty, what could he give her aside from unending loyalty? He didn't get paid for his time at the school, he made no money, he lived here free of rent. He no longer had a bank account he could use due to his death at the house party. He needed to give her something in return that she could treasure with as much affection as he did towards her gift. "Isn't it usually the guy's job to give the present?" he joked, but this meant so much to him. His mother had never gifted him with anything as beautiful as this, all she gave him was trauma and loneliness. Causing him to block it out after he moved to college, refusing to admit it to anyone.

Zoe stroked the bracelet, tracing her fingers across the crystals embedded into it "Now I'll always be with you" she reassured him. Her magic would protect him at all times. It would activate a shield around him whenever he was in danger, it could never be removed by anyone but her. Though he continued to be under the coven's protection, now he had further protection from herself that would ease her conscience. Already guilty that she couldn't protect him from the accident the first time they had met each other.

Kyle hummed to himself, stroking the hair from her face affectionately, twirling the ends in amusement. He had always been teased for being the mushy romantic amongst his fellow frat brothers, believing in fate. But he truly believed that Zoe had been the dream girl he'd been waiting for all his life, yet he still found himself questioning something. How the hell did he get so lucky to meet an angel like her?


	2. Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Kyle share a bath together for some stress relief, hoping to ease their burdens and heal their wounds, enjoying a brief moment of peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just bathtime fluff

Zoe ran her fingers through the water reflectively as she felt her cheeks heat from the steam of the bath, erupting from the surface. Her reflection rippling in the mirror of the water hauntingly, her dark eyes piercing through the white porcelain tub. Memories flooding back into her brain, the time she found Kyle after he attacked his mother when she learned the truth of what occurred to Nan before she vanished. For the longest time bathtubs had been a tool for magic and a source of danger rather than a place to relax. The dangers were finally over, for now, Cordelia was running the coven and dragging them out of the darkness. The old fashioned ways that were ruled for so long now crumbled and allowed them to rise into the modern age. No enemies to endanger their home, simply living in harmony where young girls didn't have to hide their identity. No hunters to threaten their existence and cause them to watch their backs. Now with her position on the council, teaching new witches and protecting the coven, keeping enemies out, moving forward and modernizing. Things were changing at the Academy and in the best possible ways. But all this change didn't come without a newfound set of problems, a sea of new faces, the peaceful quiet they knew was hard to find. The empty hallways now bustling with students either going for a walk, returning from classes or looking for a new lesson. Rarely was she able to indulge and enjoy something as simple as a bath, the amount of pressure she was under teaching new witches and forming new rules became stressful? Being able to write home to her mother and reveal all of the changes that had occurred, her new status as a witch and the magic she had learned. She'd come a long way from the scared and naive witch she used to be. She was able to have the normal things that were torn from her when she arrived at the school, though in stranger ways admittedly. Forming a relationship with a boy who understood her and treated her right, immune to her family curse that had harmed Charlie. She was able to experience love with a boy who was crazy about her. She was able to behave like a lovesick girl who just wanted to kiss her boyfriend and go on cute dates together. She was able to finally accept herself and move past the darkness that had formed in her life. She finally found a purpose while realising how she stood out from other people.

Sometimes being able to soak in a hot bath and simply do nothing was the best thing to look forward to, as simple as it was. The only time of the day that she had to herself without interruption. Being able to breathe and simply be a person, she wondered how the past council members had coped, how did Cordelia cope as the Supreme? She poured a bottle of lavender bath salts into the tub, stirring quietly, enjoying the soothing scents that wafted up to her nose and tore these intrusive thoughts from her mind. Lavender carried the properties of purification, allowing her to relax and uplift her mood while cleansing herself of any negativity, whatever form it came in. It harboured other properties such as attracting love, friendship, romance, harmony and passion. Given how stress often brought with it negative aspects of feeling overwhelmed, frustration and anxiety, this was exactly what she needed. Purifying herself of the negativity that had been piling up, balancing out her inner aura. Mending her friendships and bond with her fellow witches, healing herself. She'd admittedly added a little vanilla bubble bath for some added effect, being able to play with the bubbles as she submerged herself in the water. The delicious smell filling her nose and making her smile. All of the students were relaxing in their rooms for the evening before dinner, giving her plenty of time to chill, being able to work on their studies, indulge in their hobbies, speak to their friends and reflect on their growth. The coven wasn't just for growing their magic but making friends and growing as a person. You truly found yourself in this place. But with all the students mellowing out meant she had fewer people following her around for guidance and pestering her for help. The downtime was a blessing as a teacher, knowing you were off the clock. She'd lit a few candles in the background for ambience, creating a soothing effect to truly allow her to unwind. Enjoying the pale glow of the candlelight, watching the flame dance beneath her gaze as the wax oozed down the side.

There was an abrupt knock on the door causing her to flinch in surprise, having been so content in the silence she never even heard anyone approaching. She flipped her head to see Kyle lingering in the doorway, smiling sheepishly while playing with his fingers "This is a pleasant surprise" he teased, flashing her one of his signature boyish smiles. The scent of Lavender had hit him immediately as he entered the doorway, the soothing sound of running bathwater filling his ears. Many things that he used to deter him, he had slowly begun to embrace because of her. Knowing Zoe healed him, she never wanted to hurt him. Watching Zoe behave domestically, so innately in her element was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. The element of surprise, knowing she never planned these things, they were always a surprise. He'd been allowed to share a room with Zoe instead of servants quarters due to their intimate relationship and nobody wanting to force him to reside in the attic where Spalding previously resided. It allowed them to share their own room and spend time together, though Queenie joked that they were the reason they had to knock in this house.

Zoe shifted, bashful at being caught in the act despite being innocent of anything. She had been so overwhelmed lately she just decided to do something for herself for once. She merely assumed Kyle would be speaking with Cordelia about chores, responsibilities and finishing up his duties for the night. She knew she and Kyle were a couple and bonding was important, she'd just wanted something for herself. She and Kyle were one being, soulmates who understood each other emotionally. They shared a bond with a genuine love between them that was hard to find. But that didn't mean they couldn't respect their personal space and couldn't function without the other. "I… sorry Kyle…I… I thought… I've been so busy lately…" she babbled, fingering with her dress awkwardly as she attempted to get the words out. She enjoyed being romantic with Kyle, planning date nights, cuddling and being able to flirt across the room with each other. Hell everyone in the school knew they were involved, it was no secret. But they had to keep up a professional air while working, as frustrating as that could be. She'd been so focused on work and finally letting her hair down she forgot that she was no longer on the clock. She'd had a moment of spontaneous boredom and anger, deciding to grab the nicest scented bath products and have a night to herself.

Kyle smiled, watching her become all bashful and girlish was the cutest thing he had ever seen. He knew how hard Zoe worked, the new young witches who relied on her to grow. The young minds she had to teach and influence, helping them out of the confusion she previously faced when she arrived at the coven. How the coven had grown since the remaining four of them, no longer living in fear. Zoe had once feared her power, wanted to remain isolated and hidden. Now she was powerful, proud and bold, which he adored. But now and again she would become bashful and awkward. "Woah babe, it's ok I get it…." He trailed off soothingly, approaching to kiss her head affectionately and stroke her hair. He knew Madison tended to throw verbal barbs at Zoe, calling her soft, a pushover, making her feel small and childish. But had now blossomed into a beautiful flower instead of cowering. "…doesn't lavender purify," he asked, he was no witch but with help from Cordelia in the greenhouse, he learned plenty about herbs and magic to help with foraging. He always made sure to make Zoe tea when was pulling an all nighter, allowing her to have naps when she crashed. He made sure to remind her when she was working too hard and when it was time to take a break. He made sure she ate instead of skipping meals from working too hard and slipped her notes to give her a boost. He knew she needed those boosts of encouragement to keep her going when she needed it most. Sometimes everything became so much the rest of the world slipped away.

Zoe nodded in confusion, wondering what he was attempting to say. She was just so surprised that she found herself at a loss for words as to how to explain herself. But she found herself able to think again as he whispered comfort into her ear. Kyle slowly pulled up his jumper to reveal the scars scattered across his body from when he was put back together, reminding him of the accident, of how he was forced back from the dead. Zoe trailed her fingers across them tentatively, she had missed him so much and felt so guilty as his death because of her. She missed him so much that even though she was overjoyed at Kyle being returned to her. The guilt of knowing she ruined his life weighed heavily on his conscience. Though he was now a member of the coven and lived alongside them, he would never truly have a life outside of it. His dreams had all been torn from him and she would never be able to forget that. "I mean… Misty's mud helped a lot, but maybe this stuff might make them less sore and angry" he mumbled, they were proof he was still alive. He knew Misty had tried to help him, ease his wounds, befriend him and ease her loneliness of never knowing another soul due to isolation. But his brain had been a mess from the resurrection, his memories flashing through his mind. He wished he could have apologised to her after he got his mind back. Misty was still adapting to being back in the coven after being brought back from hell, as though she was walking in a dream. She was a new ward of the school and taught herbology and helping girls find their green fingers. Cordelia was beyond happy to have her back amongst them. He'd finally been able to apologise for his actions during his stay with her and even helped her find a replacement vinyl player to the one he broke. Though hesitant around him they began to repair the friendship the two of them had formed together. She was always looking at tonics and magics to help Kyle when he was sore or feeling down, making sure he was healthy.

Zoe approached, placing a hand on his chest, his heart fluttering beneath her touch "You look like you need it more than me" she mumbled. She never stopped worrying about Kyle no matter how much time passed, the trauma of his death and resurrection deeply weighing on her mind. Though both had matured and grown since then, she would always be protective of him. Kyle was her soulmate and her first love, something that was hard to forget. She always took his health and wellbeing into consideration, should any harm befall him again she would feel responsible. The memory of being killed by Michael would always remain on her mind, though the event had been undone her memories lingered. Knowing she had been cut down by a demonic being and Kyle among others was cut down in cold blood. She'd been helpless to prevent it and that only caused her to work harder.

Kyle smiled warmly, placing his hand over her own "It can bring us both closer together, love and harmony right? Purifying us and helping us to recover" he explained. Magic could help them both. They had been distant lately due to work taking up a lot of their time, causing them to lack any intimacy or personal time. Stress and exhaustion had been rising and intruding in their relationship. With this they could ease themselves of those problems while being able to bond as a couple, it was exactly what they needed. They needed time to themselves now more than ever, allowing everything to accumulate would only make matters worse. He may not have had Cordelia's sight but he knew when something wasn't right.

Zoe smiled, her adoration for this boy flowing through her in waves, her eyes shining with joy. She loved how Kyle involved himself despite harbouring no magical essence himself, he wanted to understand her magical abilities. He would always feel like an outsider dragged into a strange new world in which he was naive. But he did his part to protect the coven, remain loyal to them and helps in any way he could. Bringing Cordelia her tea, serving drinks, helping with meals and housework. Proving himself to be capable and reliable, growing and learning as he did so. "We can save water too" she laughed. Kyle slowly closed the bathroom door, relieved that he had locked the door to prevent intrusion. He'd been an only child all his life but with all the female students running around, it gave him an insight into how guys with sisters must feel. Slowly unzipping Zoe's dress from behind to reveal her creamy white back, running a finger along the curve of her back, his brown eyes gleaming with a hidden lust. Zoe had always been the most beautiful girl he had ever met, alluring him in like a siren, bewitching him the moment they met. Every fibre of his being wanted her needed her. The thought of any other man taking her for himself caused a wave of anger to stir within him. Zoe approached him silently, her long hair willowing down her chest, a playful smile forming on her pink lips. Never once averting her gaze from his as she watched him, she slowly peeled his shirt from his skin, placing her hand on his heart again, they would do this together. It would be romantic, just the two of them alone.

* * *

Kyle was submerged in the waters of the bath, his head resting comfortably on the back of the tub. His eyes stared at the steamed glass of the window, watching the drops of condensation run down the glass hypnotically. The minor drip of the tap rippling the bathwater, the echoing silence of the room. He could feel his stresses easing away like the steam from the bath, the lavender easing his scars. This had been a good idea and just what the two of them had needed all along. Simply doing nothing yet having a wonderful time in doing so, acting on their impulses and feeling carefree. Her soft warm body pressed against his own, her fingers running across his skin, feeling closer than ever before. Zoe rested her head comfortably on his chest, as though she would fall asleep next to him, speaking not a word as she allowed her mind to roam. Kyle had wrapped his arms around her protectively, cradling her, keeping her close and allowing her to feel safe. Reminding her that he was by her side and nothing would rip him from her again. Times like these he was reminded of how small and fragile she was, the softer side she didn't often allow to show while teaching. This felt as though they were connected in some unspoken way. Water carried memories and power, at least that was what myths said. Maybe that was why so many witches involving Zoe could use it for magical properties, which to someone like him was rather strange. If water did carry some form of memory, he hoped this moment remained frozen in time for all to see, so one day someone could see how happy they were and find such a happiness for themselves.

"I'm glad we did this" Zoe smiled, the scent of vanilla and lavender wafting up to her nose. Her skin felt as though it was singing, her aching muscles and overwhelmed mind felt at ease, staring into the oblivion submerged in the warm water. Brushing her damp hair from her face occasionally, creating small waves on the water with her fingers. Sometimes she needed to be reminded that she was her person, that being selfish and following her own needs was still something she was allowed. Having become a teacher had forced her to cast aside many things to become more responsible. It felt so comforting, feeling as though they were the only two people in the school. She forgot she was still human sometimes, that she wasn't immune to weakness and ailments. That taking care of yourself was key despite any magical powers one may harbour. Instead of fearing it like Fiona had her whole life, making her selfish, narcissistic and vain, embracing her weakness allowed her to grow and learn as a witch.

Kyle kissed her head tenderly "I forgot how good this feels" he laughed bitterly, his mother couldn't hurt him anymore, he had Zoe by his side to protect him. Many things still haunted him, memories he would never forget for they were burned too deeply into his psyche. But others he was able to lock away and cast aside, replacing them with new ones. Instead of the mother that intruded on his life, caused him to hate human touch and intimacy. He saw his girlfriend, shy and sweet, the scent of vanilla soaked into her skin, and the sweetness of her kiss. She had to be his shield, his guardian angel, a blessing that fell into his life just as he entered college. His messed up life finally making sense for once in his life. She healed his every wound, emotional and physical, helping to put him back together again, as if he was never broken.


End file.
